An InuChristmas
by Heartbroken-Hanyou
Summary: An InuKag fic. It's christmas break and Kagome decides to spend her holiday in the feudal era. However, her 'sit' command slips out at the wrong time.


Haylo! The weather outside is really wet and cold, so I was in the mood to write a Christmas fic. You can take me out of the snow, but you can't stop me from thinking about it! The only thing I like about spring is Easter and my birthday! (Next Wednesday! YAY!) *Jumps around room* Whew, now that that's out of my system...Story Time!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Keade, Kikyo, the walkman or even the mistletoe. Wow. But I do own my two loveable budgies, Kiki and Naku!  
  
It was a cold and humid day, and the sky was covered in silver-white clouds as far as the eye could see. Shippo, a young kitsune, stared up into the looming clouds in a mesmerized manner when he caught sight of a single snowflake drift down and onto the stubborn hanyou's nose. Inuyasha merely wriggled his nose and twitched his ears twice.   
  
Seeing that Inuyasha wasn't going to show anymore concern, Shippo glanced up at Kagome who caught a second snowflake in her palm, causing it to dissolve against her warm flesh.  
  
"Kagome, what is that?" Shippo's voice was unsteady with panic.  
  
"You don't know anything, do you twerp?" Inuyasha spoke out while shooting him a cold stare from a tall tree.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't be so stubborn, it's his first-"  
  
Miroku's words were cut short when a large boomerang collided with his head. Kagome exchanged looks with Sango, who was at the other end of the weapon.  
  
"Was that lech feeling you again?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yep," Sango replied.  
  
"Where'd he grab you this time?" Kagome inquired in a casual tone.  
  
"Groped the butt again," Sango answered in the same tone of voice.  
  
"Ah, he's been favoring that this week,"  
  
"Don't have to tell me,"  
  
Inuyasha hopped down from the high branch, and walked in between Sango and Kagome, ending their conversation fairly abruptly.  
  
"As much as I would like to hear you two, insult that perverted monk, we have to get moving."  
  
As they headed off again, Shippo asked what fell from the sky once more, but got no reply.  
  
The rest of the day, they walked in an uneasy silence while the snowflakes fell peacefully on either side of them. Kagome rubbed her numbing hands together violently while blowing her hot, humid breath on them as a source of warmth. She noticed her breath around her hands, and glanced around to see that everybody's breath was visible.  
  
"Um, do you think I could stop by in my time for a bit and get something warmer on? We have to walk right past it to get to Kaede's place anyway,"  
  
"Feh, your probably going to spend a day or two there to catch up on your 'school' too, am I right?"  
  
"For your information the last day of school was yesterday, which if I remember correctly, you pulled me out of that too."  
  
"You don't need to learn those stupid spells," Inuyasha blurted out.  
  
Kagome just ignored him after that, and started walking in the direction of the old well. The others started to follow her but Inuyasha wanted to put up another argument with her.  
  
"Where do you think your going?"  
  
"What do you care? I'll just be gone for an hour or two," Kagome sighed deeply. "And you said Shippo didn't know anything,"  
  
"Inuyasha knows a lot, it's just a matter of him listening," Miroku added.  
  
"Shut up, Lecher! You're lucky I don't come over there and... Huh?" Inuyasha glanced behind Miroku and Sango to see Kagome fall into the ancient bone eaters well. "Damn wench!"  
  
They waited by the well for a little over twenty minutes before Inuyasha lost his patience for Kagome.  
  
"That's it! She's taking way too long. I'm gonna go get her!"  
  
And with that, Inuyasha disappeared into the well.  
  
He landed silently on the other side, and jumped up and out of the well in one large leap. This surprised Kagome, who was about to hop inside the well, in which Inuyasha leaped from, but instead of shrieking and running away she yelled the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"SIT!" Kagome hollered.  
  
Inuyasha began to plummet to the floor below while in mid air. He saw Kagome standing beneath him, but knew it was useless to fight the command. He fell on top of her and their lips fell upon each others. They lay in the dark temple in silence for a long moment before the command could wear off. Inuyasha stared at her in shock while the two of them laid there, lips touching. Kagome's cheeks were burning red once she too came to the realization of their kiss. He finally pulled away after a minute or two passed, having savored and enjoyed the long kiss. She stared at him in disappointment as he pulled away, the heat from his body leaving her cold. The snow had gotten heavier, and they had a long walk to Kaede's hut ahead of them.  
  
"We should get going, the others were looking pretty cold when I left," Inuyasha whispered to her.  
  
"Okay," Kagome replied. Her mind was filling with questions and she became lost in thought.  
  
'Did he just kiss me? Did he enjoy that kiss? Did I enjoy it?!' It was then that Kagome thought of the biggest question. 'Was he thinking of Kikyo when he kissed me...?'  
  
"Kagome, are you alright? You look a little sick," Inuyasha's voice was somewhat concerned.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, forget it," She replied insecurely.  
  
He walked over to her, and picked her up off the ground. She gave a small shriek of surprise, and before she could say anything else they were down the well again. He then brought them both up in another large leap, and the others seemed mystified when they saw Kagome's dazed look.  
  
"What's wrong with Kagome?" Shippo asked innocently, and the others began to show some concern when neither of them answered.  
  
"Inuyasha, what did you do to her?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Not much," Inuyasha replied. He was still in a bit of a daze as well.  
  
They made their way to Kaede's hut, and when they got there everyone except Inuyasha went inside. Instead, he sat on a tall branch in a nearby tree. All he could hear from up there were mumbles, so he just sat there. Because of all his unsettled thoughts, he finally fell asleep while touching his lips, and the last thought in his head was 'Her lips were so soft...'.  
  
Meanwhile, in the hut, Sango was trying to get some information out of Kagome.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing,"  
  
"Come on Kagome, you can tell me,"  
  
"Promise not to tell a soul?"  
  
"I promise, I promise, so tell me, what happened?"  
  
"I was going to head down the well again when something flew out of it. I yelled s-... the 'S' word and he fell on me."  
  
"What's so bad about that?"  
  
"When he fell on me our lips kind of... touched,"  
  
"You kissed him? How long did you kiss?"  
  
"A minute or two, it was just long enough for the command to wear off,"  
  
"What if it wasn't the spell that kept you guys together?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, the spell usually only lasts a few seconds... but it lasts longer if he doesn't fight it,"  
  
That comment made Kagome really think. 'What if Sango's right? What if it wasn't the sit command that kept the two of us together? Did he keep the kiss going? Did we keep the kiss going?' Then, that same question came flooding back, 'Was he thinking of Kikyo when he kissed me?' Her face started to pale and she stared into the fire in a thoughtful manner.  
  
"What's the matter Kagome? You look like you going to throw up,"  
  
"It's nothing,"  
  
She then rolled over in her sleeping bag and slept, a tear staining her pillow.  
  
*****  
  
There was a severe blizzard the next day and even Inuyasha was forced inside due to its crude weather. He sat in the corner of the room while the others sat around the fire. Kagome had something on her head that she called a walkman, and he could hear people singing in it. However, the melody was too quiet and mumbled against her ears for him to hear the words. She said they were 'Christmas songs', and he watched her push a triangular button to play the songs, a square one to stop it, and two little arrows to switch the song.  
  
"What is that?" Miroku asked Kagome, who was pulling out a mistletoe.  
  
"Its mistletoe," She replied, "You hang it on the roof, and if two people are standing under it, they have to kiss."  
  
Inuyasha glanced at her as she said this. "But there wasn't any of that crap by the well. I would have smelt it,"  
  
Kagome's face flushed to a bright red while Inuyasha stared at her with a serious look on his face. The words took a while to get to Miroku, who sat there in disbelief.  
  
"Did you just say that y-" Miroku stopped abruptly for Inuyasha gave him one of the coldest stares he'd ever seen.  
  
Everyone was sleeping except for the hanyou sitting tensely against the wall. When he was sure that everyone was in a deep sleep he made his way over to Kagome's bag, pulled out the walkman and sat back down in the corner. He put the headpiece to his ears and pressed the play button. The music ceased to play and he sat there looking at the contraption.  
  
He remembered her pushing a button on the side of it before she put it away, and pushed the same button. The walkman made strange sounds, so he pressed the play button again. This time, the melodies came out, and he listened to it carefully.  
  
Oh, the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let it snow, let it snow, let in snow,  
  
He wanted to sing those songs with Kagome. He wanted to go under the mistletoe and kiss her. How he wanted to hold her in his arms to keep her warm... to protect her. Why was he always so rude to her?  
  
But if you really hold me tight,  
  
All the way home I'll be warm,  
  
The song was reflecting his thoughts so clearly. Finally, the music began to fade away and a new song started.  
  
Silent night,  
  
Holy night,  
  
All is calm,  
  
All is bright,  
  
The song started to make him sleepy so he turned it off, and walked over to Kagome's side. She began to mumble quietly and he carefully reached over her to put the walkman back in her bag when he came crashing down on top of her.   
  
While she was mumbling in her sleep, the words sit slipped out and sent him face first on her chest. Kagome woke abruptly to see the hanyou's face against her, but couldn't lift him off. He jumped up just seconds later, and looked at her to find her staring at him. He closed his eyes tightly, fearing the dreaded word would come out, but found nothing but silence.  
  
"Aren't you going to 'sit' me?" He asked in a hushed tone.  
  
There was no answer. He opened his eyes to see her still staring at him.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?" She whispered.  
  
"I-I w-was jus-" He stuttered.  
  
"You're worse than Miroku!" She cut in with a fairly loud voice.  
  
His heart shattered and he rushed out of the hut. She just stared at the doorway before feeling concern for him in the blizzard. She got warmer clothing on, and headed out the door and into the darkness. She knew where he would be so she headed towards the center of the Forest Of Inuyasha.  
  
She found him sitting at the large tree where she first found him. He watched her walk up to him, and stood there in silence.  
  
"What?" He mumbled into his sleeve.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kagome started. "It's just that you scared me and... What were you doing?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep so I borrowed your music thing. I was putting it back when you mumbled 'the word' in your sleep. The next thing I knew, my face was pressed against your chest."  
  
He turned his head away from her staring eyes, and bit his lip to stop it from quivering. Kagome bent down and kissed him on the cheek. He stared at her in surprise before glancing above their heads.  
  
"There wasn't any mistletoe," He whispered.  
  
"There doesn't have to be," She replied.  
  
With that, he stood up, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently. She was stunned for a moment before kissing him in return. They stayed there, holding each other for some time before parting. Kagome took his hand in hers, and began to walk back to the village. Inuyasha gave her hand a little squeeze as they walked back, and he began to sing.  
  
"Oh, the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow,"  
  
Kagome then joined in happily, and they sang together as they walked back to the hut.  
  
When we finally kiss goodnight,  
  
How I hate going out in the storm,  
  
But if you really hold me tight,  
  
All the way home I'll be warm.  
  
~The End~  
  
Howdy! How'd you like the fic? What? I can't here you, but I CAN read your reviews! So review please! For you, me, and my little birdie friends! I tell them all my reviews, even if they're bad. So, don't feel bad if you send me mean reviews. I'll just find out where you live, sneak in while you're asleep and... Just kidding! I'm not THAT mean. Besides, I'd rather spend my time reading fanfics.  
  
Ja! 


End file.
